Changing Heart
by corruptedkuchikiangel
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are in a hidden relationship and having a baby. Ichigo goes missing on a mission in Hueco Mundo leaving his baby nameless. Someone steps in to protect Rukia's pride.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Autumn leaves flittered in the wind and Kurosaki Isshin voice resonated through the small clinic in Karakura Town

"I'm going to be a grandfather!!"

He gathered up Rukia in his arms

"I'm so overjoyed Rukia"

Rukia deepen to a dark shade of red and Ichigo who stood beside her was grinning from ear to ear. Rukia and Ichigo were having a baby, she was five weeks along and they were elated. Rukia and Ichigo had been friends from the very start and with the war behind them, their deranged friendship turned into passion. She remembered that first fateful night where part of her became part of him. When that sword pierced his heart, her soul mingled in his,their connection was undeniable.

She made midnight runs to his house from Soul Society using the excuse

"Oh nii-sama I need to go visit Inoue"

Though she felt guilty for lying, that feeling disintegrated when Ichigo pressed his lip against hers for the first time.

"Ichigoo" she whispered

"Rukia...I..I love you" he replied

He rest his forehead against hers "Lets not hide this anymore."

"we wont...I love you too baka" she said.

As their love grew so did the physical nature of their relationship, subtle touches turned to eager caresses, soft moans developed into screams of voracity. As Isshin and Ichigo talked, Rukia's mind drifted to the past to all the moments that lead her to madly in love with this orange-haired boy

[flashback]

" _Give me your sword shinigami" the intensity of his eyes burning a hole through her being_

 _"Kuchiki Rukia"_

 _"Kurosaki Ichigo"_

 _She plunged the sword deep within and closed her eyes as her soul scream from weakness. When she opened her eyes he stood before her,magnificent in his shinigami uniform with his zanpakuto on his back. Ichigo raise his hand to lay down an unwavering slash._

 _...0...0...0..._

 _Rukia burned in the presence of the flaming bird as she awaited her demise on Sokyuko Hill. She looked over at Byakuya seeing his eyes closed, she finally bowed her head in gratitude. Time stopped when she heard that familiar "Yo"_

 _"Ichigo"_

 _He broke the shackles that held her soul and placed her close to his heart._

 _"Rukia I came to save you."_

 _He not only saved her but he gave a new hope to live._

 _When he returned to the living world he left her with words that latch themselves onto her heart "Rukia you made the rain go away."_

 _...0...0...0..._

 _After the bounto attack,she laid in the Kuchiki mansion recuperating, his voice slowly seeping into her lucid dreams as he argued with Renji. Her eyes fluttered open to witness the exchange between Byakuya and the two dread-filled shinigamis. As she sat between them looking at the picturesque sky, her heart at ease and her mind in the past. She looked over at the boy_ _beside her who was becoming a man not in age but in attitude. Her eyes lingered on his face, his strong jaw, the resolve in his eyes, that awkward orange hair._

 _Revolving_

 _"Thank you ichigo. See you again."_

 _...0...0...0..._

 _Within a couple months she saw him again shattered and depressed._

 _"BAKA."_

 _He turned to look at her with those defeated eyes"Rukia." It pissed her off to see him like this for that wasnt the man she held in her heart._

 _"The ones that tore you apart." she said responding to his question about Arrancars. She jumped kick him_

 _"What's with that cowardly face huh?"_

 _"You bitch"_

 _His words rile her up even more. She slapped him again and again before finally pulling his soul out to teach him that his resolve shouldn't be so weak. After helping him regain that and letting him be aware that she knew his deepest fears. She then made him apologize to Orihime._

 _...0...0...0..._

 _It was a cold night and those dangerous teal eyes looked at them a hint of amusement and greed as his tougue flickered out._

 _"Which one of you is the strongest?"_

 _Rukia eyes flashed to Ichigo besides her "Run Ichigo." the words barely out her mouth when she felt that excruciating pain in her gut. Her world went black,the next time she awoke he was kneeling beside her with a desperate look on his face_

 _"Don't blame youself for my injuries."_

 _Those words went straight through him. She wanted to reach out and take his hand but something stopped her. The look on Orihime face and soon that look was confirmed._

 _Orihime Inoue was in love with the same man as Kuchiki Rukia. After Orihime rescue and Aizen defeat, Orihime became more forward with her feelings. Rukia could not bear with this display._

 _It was time to say goodbye as she needed to complete her mission and close her heart for this was not her world. His reiastu was leaving him, he would be nothing but a mere human and would not be able to see her anymore. She allowed him the content of fighting his last battle._

 _"Sorry I'm holding you back" he said gasping for breath._

 _"Baka what are you talking about. How can you be holding me back. When you are wounded I will support you. When you cant move I will fight in your stead. When you are suffering I will accept your pain. We're friends, arent we?"_

 _"Yes we are..."_

 _Her heart screamed,tortured by her words, bound by hers actions but she held strong against the tears for she knew that was the right thing to do no matter how much she loved him._

 _Her mind replayed yesterday events at the skating ring where he held on to her hand and caught her from her fall._

 _"Its time to part Ichigo."_

 _"Looks like it."_

 _She looked up at him as she faded from his sight._

 _"Goodbye Rukia"_

 _That wasn't their first goodbye and it most certainl_ _y wasnt their last. The decision was sanctioned to return Ichigo's powers and deem him a true Substitute Shinigami and she was the one to do her with her Sode No Shirayuki. Seventeen months after that farewell, she felt a sense of deja vu as she plunged her sword into him and when he turned around to finally look at her, the quiet heart gave up a smile that was when she decided there will be no more running away from her feelings. Lo and behold Ichigo felt the same about her._

 _Two years after Ywach defeat, Ichigo turned down Inoue and began spending his time with Rukia. It was six months into their hidden relationship , Ichigo was in his first year of his pediatric degree. Rukia and Ichigo went to the shoreline. The sand lay beneath their feet as the sun sank into the horizon but their eyes were on each other ,his hand entwined eloquently in hers. He lowered his lips to meet her soft ones, she blushed at the contact. She rested her hands upon his muscular chest and deepened the kiss for what seem like forever. When they were done_

 _"Ichigo." she whispered_

 _He looked at her with those burning amber eyes "Rukia I love you" and rested his forehead against hers "lets not hide this anymore"_

 _Her breath caught in her throat and even though she wasn't ready to let Soul Society know she replied "we won't...I love you too baka."_

 _He kissed her again this time more passionate than before edging her mouth open to let his tongue explore the depths of her mouth. Rukia would never forget that day. Through some tough negotiations, Rukia continued to hide their relationship fearing her brother and the elders scrutiny. Ichigo even pitched the notion of him becoming a full fleged shinigami in Soul Society and in that way they can always be together. That was an option made available by the New Captain Commander after the war. Rukia refused saying she rather Ichigo finished his schooling. Ichigo threw his hands up in defeat "FINE."_

 _He plumbed down on the bed next to her_

 _"You win Rukia. I will wait until you are ready though I think this will have consequences especially when you oh-so-uptight brother finds out."_

 _"Don't even go there." she fumed "relax we have alot of time." referring to the two remaining years for his degree which would provide the opportunity to take over some of the departments at Kurosaki Clinic while he finishes his Masters and Phd._

 _He turned to her "Speaking of time, I don't have to take over my shift until 6." He edged closer to her, his lips mere millimeters away as she took in his breath which smell of peppermint tea._

 _"Ichigo" she said playing coy but was extremely turned on by his kisses that she could not wait to feel them._

 _He captured her lips in his, she moaned against it, heat emanating from his finger tips as he grazed them lightly on her bare arms. She felt him reach up slipping the tank top straps from her shoulders and focused his kisses on them. He hands probed lower digging in under her top making their way to mounds of her breast. She quivered hoping he didnt feel the erection of her nipple through her bra. But he did, he rubbed circle around them as his mouth came upon hers again. She gripped the hem of his tshirt and pulled it over his head driven by lust,her hand took a mind of its own leading her to unbutton his pants and reach down into it and gently stroke his erected penis. This wasnt the first time they reached so far but this was their cut off point._

 _"Ichigooo" she sighed as she pulled away removing her hands from his pants and gripped his shoulder._

 _"Rukia..." he looked at her loving "I dont want to stop" he kissed her again._

 _"...ichiiii" she screamed in his mouth as he bit her lower lip._

 _"I want you" his voice filled with ecstasy._

 _"I...i..." she blushed. She reached up to kiss him again leading him to gently remove her top and pushed her down on the bed. He knelt on the ground to slipped off her shorts and when he got up he pulled off his as well. She stared at his chisled body,at all the lines that make up his muscles, all the scars that made up his past. She looked down at his now full erection protruding through the thin fabric of his boxers. He came over her kissed her forehead "...this is my first time" his eyes looking away from her._

 _She pulled his face to hers and looked in his eyes "Mines too...so be gentle."_

 _He nodded and commenced his ministrations on her body letting his tongue lick every part of her milky white flesh. When he entered,she straddled his hips with her legs holding him in place as she adjusted and when it became easier they went at it like animals. He sat next to her cleaning her stomach where he came "I really love you Rukia and I will always love you no matter what happens"_

 _A tear rolled down her cheek "I will al_ _ways love you ichigo._

 _Rukia was j_ _olted back to reality 3 years later_

"Rukia we have to tell your brother" Ichigo injected seriously.

"Yes I guess we do" she replied.

...0...0...0...0...0...

A/ **N: Hi Guys. Well I'm here again writing another lame fanfic that I hope you will enjoy. So bleach ended quite a while now and I must say I hated the end. I mean I had no hope that Rukia and Byakuya would end up together but my second choice was Ichigo. I mean come on man, Orihime just doesnt class with Ichigo. I get very aggravated with this pairing as I view Inoue too weak and whiney and I believe Ichigo deserves a strong capable woman beside him. I know some of you disagree but so be it. Everyone is entitled to their opinions so dont kick a hissy fit in the comments section ok. As some people said bleach wasn't a romance anime but hell Tite Kubo made pairings and you Ichihime fans won in the end.I will always have fanfiction to live out my fantasies. And besides I'm warming up to Rukia and Renji. So I was watching over some episodes of bleach in order to write some stuff for this chapter**

 **Orihime:I wish I was the rain that binds together the heavens and earth who in all eternity will never mingle, will I be able to bind two hearts together.**

 **Zangestu in his inner world: Ichigo..I hate the rain. Rain falls in this world too. When your heart is in chaos this sky becomes clouded.When you are sad rain falls so terribly easy. Can you understand the horrible feeling of being pelted by rain when you're all alone in this solitary world?**

 **Ichigo to Rukia: Thank you Rukia I think the rain has stopped.**

 **Well folks I'll just leave that there. Please RR..Thank You.**


	2. Blessing

Chapter 2: Blessing

..o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o

Her feet ensconce itself on to the familiar sheet of grass that covered the rich earth beneath it. The senkaimon gently closed behind her as she breathe in the scents that threaten to envelope her nostrils. The Kuchiki garden was always magnificent this time of the year. The petals hung loosely upon the brown branches wriggling in the embrace of the subtle wind.

Rukia let out a sigh and the orange haired man beside her looked down at the view of the top of her silky raven hair which was now cropped short to accent her face.

"It's going to be ok Rukia" he said supportively while his hand encompassed her small one, squeezing it briefly to further instill some calm into her.

"I know but I can't rid myself of this nervousness so easily" she said softly. Yes her relationship with her adoptive brother has improved tenfold but it was still below the comfort level where she can openly discuss her love interest. He may now acknowledge her as she passed him along the corridors of the mansion or the walkways of Soul Society with a firm pronunciation of her name. Silence or an occasional word has become a two liner conversation. Dinner and evening tea was now a requirement. Ichigo was a whole different matter. She cringed at all the times Byakuya had released his shikai on Ichigo for his crude behaviour.

"Ichigo" she said firmly "Please show nii-sama some respect as it would make the conversation we are about to have much easier."

He scowled at her and opened his mouth to retaliate, she narrowed her eyes at him forming that deadly Kuchiki glare. Ichigo snap his mouth shut, averting his eyes away from her and scratching the back of his head.

"Ichigo?!!"

"Yea yea."

Rukia continued her slow deliberate steps towards the shoji door that would lead her to the older Kuchiki.

o...o...o...o...o...o

Kuchiki Byakuya, his cold demeanor radiates through his condescending eyes. His nobility displayed in stunning blue upon his haori and finally his pride, he will go to great lengths to protect. The noble man stood alone in the room, he was quite aware of his surroundings and of the two reiastus coming his way. Rukia had summoned him to discuss an important matter. He felt obliged to heed her request as an adoptive brother should. Sensing the orange hair boy with her, Byakuya already had an inkling of the "important matter" she needed to discuss.

Byakuya folded his feet under his leg in seiza position upon the cushioned seat on the floor awaiting the inevitable knock on the door. He had known for quite awhile that Rukia was seeing the subsitute shinigami since Yachiru couldn't keep her little mischievous mouth shut when she was around him. He later found out it was a strong speculation by Shinigami Women's Association. Most times, well 99.9% of the times the SWA speculations turn out to be true.

A light knock rested on the door, Byakuya mentally sighed "You may enter."

The door slid open and there stood Rukia in a orange sundress with the lower half decorated with red flowers. Ichigo standing a foot taller besides her in his usual shihakusho, both with their heads lowered.

"Nii-sama"

"Kuchiki-taicho." the words sounding foreign as it left Ichigo's mouth. Rukia smiled at his effort.

Byakua raised an eyebrow "Tea will be served shortly"

They both entered and took their places opposite the noble on the vacant cushions provided.

"Nii-sama how is your health?" Rukia started timidly.

"I am as healthy as I can be Rukia"

The door opened and the maid walked in carrying a tray of traditional tea cups surrounding an exquisite teapot. She meticulously laid out the china ware showing her years of experience as a Kuchiki household maid. She carefully poured tea for the each of the occupants, resting a platter of higashi and namagashi in the center of the table before leaving the room.

Byakuya brought the smooth edge of the cup to his lips allowing the warm liquid to saturate his taste buds. The tea slithered down his throat warming his body. Byakuya rest down his cup to look at his deceased wife's little sister who was fidgeting with her sundress.

"Rukia must I wait all day for you to tell me why you have requested my presence"

"BYA..." Ichigo trailed off as the mother of his child rested her hands over his.

"My apologies niisama" she bowed her head motioning Ichigo to do the same "Ichigo and I would like your blessing as we are having a child." she said brazenly.

Silence, it hang so disturbingly comfortable in the pale blue room. The serene paintings stretched across the walls bringing life to the tea room. What was this strange dark thought forming in his mind, a spherical blackness growing in the center of his brain, its tentacles sticky with anger licked at his heart and soul. Senbonzakura held it his hand, wretched it out and hurled it into the starry sky of his inner world. Master we shall not dwell on such unnecessary fickle emotions as our duty is to protect our pride.

Byakuya cleared his throat "A child born out of wedlock will be a contentious issue with the elders" he paused "As such I think your wedding should take place at the earliest opportunity. I would perfer tomorrow."

Rukia head still bowed asked hesistantly "Does this mean we have your blessing niisama"

He sighed "Yes and no you have not disappointed me "answering her unasked thoughts.

Rukia lift her head a beaming smile on her face. Ichigo took her hand and thanked Byakuya formally. He stood up from his place "Arrangements for your wedding will begin as of now. I will speak to Hana giving her a maximum of two days to prepare."

"Thank you nii-sama" Rukia said happily.

He turned to exit the room "Congratulations." and with that he left the room leaving the two relieved lovers to themselves.

o...o...o...o...o...o...o

"Thank you Ichigo"

"For what?"

"Not being your usual obnoxious self towards niisama."

He scoffed "I only did it for you the man is still a shameless bastard."

"Ichigooo he gave us his blessing. Dont you think he is trying?"

"Maybe...sorry"

"Its ok" her hand reached for his in the moonlit room, a light blush formed on her cheeks "We are getting married in two days." After speaking to Hana it was confirmed she needed one day to successfully prepare for such an extravagant noble wedding. Everything will be taken care if, all you need to do is be present she relayed. Ichigo propped himself on his left elbow to look down her shy face. They were sharing a futon in her room. He pressed his lips upon her forehead before resting his forehead against hers. His long fingers trailed down her defined cheek bones stopping only to tuck the stray hairs behind her small ear. Ichigo placed a hand on her stomach, for a moment time stopped as they remained in that position. Calmness spreading through them like everything else around them has become non-existent. The thumping of their hearts could be heard above the chirps of the crickets outside their door.

"You will be a pain-in-the-ass of a wife but a dedicated mother. It will only make me love you more"

"Ichigo.."

"There is no place I would rather be but beside you Rukia. You pacify the storm in my soul with your strength, tenacity and stubborness. I love you and will always love you." He kissed her full on the lips briefly. "You're mine only mine."

He kissed her again this time longer. Rukia melted into his luscious lips as he licked hers open to delve into the taste of her mouth. Tongues battle for dominance ,Ichigo came over her, the full length of his body overshadowing the petite form. The light blue yakuta was slipped from shivering shoulders, her beloved bared his teeth upon her exposed shoulders earning a favourable delectable moan from her sultry lips. Ichigo removed the distracting clothing to revealed her naked form beneath it. He was eager, impatient giving rough kisses as he dipped down between cervice of smooth thighs thirsty for her wetness. His tongue danced on her core, lapping at the sensitive flesh causing her to arch her back, pushing and rubbing her pussy haphazardly on his tongue. It was too much already, how easily he made her lose control of her mind and bewitched her body to this excruciating extent.

Ichigo inserted an index finger into her core watching her head tilt back from undeniable pleasure. Hungry to make the woman come all over his mouth, he inserted another finger creating a smooth rhythm in and out of her wet pussy. His cock painfully hard from listening to the mellifluous song escaping her lips

"Ahhhughhh dont stop ichii."

"Come for me sweetheart"

Rukia gripped the sheets as the orgasm siezed her small body. In one swift motion Ichigo's fingers were replaced with his throbbing member sending her into another one. She was panting as he rock his hips letting his dick hit her sweet spot. He bend down to shower her with kisses as her orgasm raged on. Rukia hands automatically latched on to his shoulders. He picked up the pace, fucking her, his need for her was insatiable and by Kami her pussy felt so damn good clenched around his manhood. He was close, his hand grasped her hips pumping into her madly until sweet release. Ichigo buried his face into her neck out of breath, his forehead beaded with sweat "Rukia..."

"Ichigo...I love you and will always be yours"

He smiled and kissed her neck.

o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o

Black paper thin wings beat in sync as it travelled through the morning dew entering through the door into a room where two naked bodies lay, limbs entangled with each other. Violet eyes shoot open as an unexpected message was delivered. She shook Ichigo awake "Ulquiorra is alive!, Captain Commander has summoned you on a mission to Hueco Mundo" she said fearfully.

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o

A/N: Soooo I know Rukia and Ichigo's first time was rushed in the previous chapter but I promise there will be a more detailed version. Yea it was lame but not everyone's first time is amongst scented candles or a rose petal covered bed.

I dont know how long this story will be or how long it will take to finish but I assure you there will be an ending so be patient with me ok. I do have some one-shots I wanna do so look out for it ok..please rr


End file.
